Jason Tolliver
Jason Tolliver(ジェイソン·トリバー Jeison toribā) is a independent mage and infamously known as The Lightning Dragon. Appearance Jason is a man of average height. He has golden-bland hair, usually in a braid or ponytail.His hair has bangs that fall on the side of his face and a single strand of hair pointing upward. He has two scars on his body. One scar is on his neck and another is on his chest and shaped like a lightning bolt. His guild mark is on his shoulder. He is also very known for his trademark red, longsleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. He has a winter variation of this coat with a white fur trim. Under those he usually wears a black sleeveless shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges. He wears his jacket in numerous forms. His most common being connected with a button which also leaves his shirt exposed. He also wears black trousers which is hung by a wide brown leather belt where his pocket watch is affixed to. He also wear black leather boots with thick, red soles. Additionally, he wears a pair of white gloves. At somepoint, he had lost his left leg, and then soon after his right arm. For some time, he had a mechanical arm and a mechanical leg. But now the mechanical parts of his body were given fake skin to hide them. Personality Jason can come off as rude and annoying at first glance. His consistent bragging and willingness to take on a challenge can be viewed as arrogance and overconfidence. This is ofteh proven by his witty remarks or jokes. Despite his overconfidense, he is a very compassionate and loyal to his friends and family. He is more than willing to put his own life on the line to protect those who are dear to him. He is also very calm and laid-back in certain manners. He can even be called lazy at noticable moments. He also has a very strategic way in thinking, usually using an opponents rage against them. He has a strong moral code, as he refuses to attack someone incapable of defending themselves. Despite this, he is willing to take lethal approches to defeat an opponent. Though he rather try different solutions to deal with an enemy if possible. Despite his calm demeanor, he is know to get angry when a loved one is endangered or if someone betrays there own comrade(even if they are the enemy). He is also known to be a gentleman, usually being unaffected by seduction by women. Though he can get flusted during an unexpected amorous situation, mostly for comidic purposes. When he sees someone who is troubled by there past, he cant help but to relate. Despite this, he dosent tolerate violent or extreme actions against innocent people, as he belives one's past shouldn't consume them. He is quite defensive of young children, believing that abusing and putting heavy responsibility on children is not fair nor wise. Most people believe him to be insane, which he usually agrees to. This usually stems from his rage which causess very destructiive use of his powers. Despite his cockiness and arrogance he will freely praise someone who he knows that are stronger than him. Although, he will try his best to prove that person wrong when they boast about their strength. History Jason was born as the son of Kason Tolliver and Kushina Hohenheim. During his birth however, his mother passed away. On the same day he was born, a dragon attack the city he was born in. In order to save his town, he left his child in the care of Garp Tolliver, Jason's grandfather. Though his father never came back for him, which led him to belive that he was killed. He soon started living life with his grandfather. When he turned 6, he was left by his grandfather to a friend of his. Thats where he also met his older brother, Sam Tolliver. They soon became best friends and had numerous adventures with each other. Unfortunatly, during one of his adventures, he found a large yellow dragon in the woods. The dragon captures Jason and took him to a cave in a mountain. The dragon then introduced itseld as Haeos, The Lightning Dragon King. He tought Jason how to read, write, and fight using his signature Dragon Slayer Magic: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Jason lived and trained with Haeos until he was 14, where Haeos left him to fend for himself, similarly like other dragons. He then traveled to the land of Fiore. During his travels, he saw a group of dark mages destroying a town. After defeating the dark mages with little to no effort, Jason vowed to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic(雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): This is Jason's signature Magic, which he possesses great mastery over. Its a form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Jason the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's sighnatute ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. It allows him to produce, control, and manipulate electricity and lightning. To manifest Lightning, Jason modifys his eternano and magical energy into electrons, which he can alter the movement of, allowing him to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric field; utilizing electricity; but more specifically lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Unlike other typed of Elemental Magic, Jason has the ability to use lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. His lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponent to various degrees, 200,000,000 volts being the maximum. There are also spells capable of causing paralysis, due to the extreme amount of volts. By generating electricity on different parts of his body; as he can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks. He also gains the ability to propel himself around by surrounding his entire body with lightning. He can also empower his strikes by summoning lightning from the sky to accompany his attacks. In addition, the bright light his lightning creates also allows him to use it for blinding his opponents. Similiar to other Elemental Magic types, he can transform his body into a lightning bolt allowing him to avoid damage and having the advantage of traveling around quickly and electrocuting everything he come in contact with. He can also alter the shape and solidness of the lightning, which makes it resemble Lightning-Make. His attacks are very destructive; however, they can be redirected bt metal objects acting as "lightning rods". Unlike most users of lightning based magic, Jason has the ability to manipulate electromagnetism as well, allowing him to manipulate metal to a certain degree, like creating shields of scrap metal or creating weapons using iron sand. This also gives him the ability to fly by reversing the earth's electromagnetic pull affecting himself and walk on walls by using magnetic surfaces. He also has the power of electroperception, allowing him to analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves which allows him to "see" things all around him, giving him zero blind spots.He also has the ability to restart his own heart if it were ever to stop, giving him the ability to resurrect from death. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar'(雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Jason's version of the trademark Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Jason's following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Jason can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd'(雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Jason raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Jason proceeds to hurl at the enemy. The spear has immense destructive capabilities and can vaporize anything it touches. On contact with an object, he spear violently explodes. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist'(雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken): Jason gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Jason's subsequent attacks. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'(雷竜の鉄拳 Rairyū no Tekken): Jason engulfs his fist in lightning and proceeds to punch the opponent with fearsome strength. *'Lightning Dragon's Claw'(雷竜の鉤爪 Rairyū no Kagizume): Jason engulfs his leg in lightning and kicks the opponent. He can also create electrical shockwaves through his kicks. *'Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack'(雷竜の翼撃 Rairyū no Yokugeki): Jason crosses his arms and run towards his opponent while charging his hands with electricity. When he gets close to his opponent, he creates two lightning blades for each hand. He then swipes his hands backwards, both cutting and electricuting his opponent. The spell gets its name from the fact that after the spell's use, the blades of lightning resemble wings. *'Lightning Dragon's Barrier'(雷竜の障壁 Rairyū no Shōheki): Jason gathers lightning in his hands and creates a wall of lightning. The wall dosen't only act as a barrier, but as a magnet as well; attracting various metals to the wall; making the shield even more durable. Jason can also repel the metal on the wall and fire them as projectiles. *'Lightning Dragon's Armor'(雷竜の防具 Rairyū no Bōgu): Jason creates a thin layer of lightning that surrounds his body; speeding up Jason to frightning new heights. It allows Jason to move at speeds equal to Mach 6. The layer of lightning also increases his offensive and defensive capabilities; as an opponent tried to pierce him with a sword and the sword shattered in half. This spell makes physical attacks useless. *'Lightning Dragon's Bullets'(雷竜の箇条 Rairyū no Kajō): Placing his outstretched arm away from him with open palms, Jason creates multiple spheres of lightning which are fired at the opponent at high speeds. These "over-sized" bullets strike the sa,e area and cause an explosion on contact. *'Raging Bolt'(レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Jason raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". Then he lowers his arm and points it at the general direction of the opponent. This causes a large bolt of lightning to erupt from the sky and strike the opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Magnetic Domain'(磁区 Jiku): This spell allows Jason to use the magnetic properties of his Magic. By creating a electric field around himself, Jason is able to manipulate metallic objects, making most people mistake it for Telekinesis. It allows him to catch objects as well as redirect them back at opponents as projectiles. Jason can also manipulate iron sand; creating weapons and other structures from it. Despite its fearsome power, it has some limitations. Some of these limitations include being only able to manipulate objects that are conductors to electricity; such as metal or gold. Not only that but if the objects too heavy or to far, it makes it harder for Jason to manipulate said object. *'Lightning Drive'(ライトニングドライブ Raitoningudoraibu): The Drive spell allows Jason to harness the power of the lacrima inside him by distributing the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles inside Jason at a swifter pace, accelerating the flow of magic energy from the Lacrima to Jason's body, giving him enchanced strength, speed, and durability. When using this spell, a aura of lightning cloaks Jason's body. This spell makes Jason's pre existing spells more powerful without exhausting his Magic Power. The Drive spell gives Jason "the power that kills dragons". Despite these strengths, Jason cannot use this spell for long periods of time; as the uprise of magical energy could destroy Jason's body. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Roaring Thunder: Lightning Barrage Fist'(鳴御雷: 雷弾幕拳 Narumikazuchi: Kaminari Danmaku Ken): Jason charges his hands in lightning and rapidly punches his opponent multiple times. During this, each hit creates a discharge of electricity both electrocuting and paralyzing the opponent. The attack is at such speeds that the punchs cannot be seen and the spell can even be released at long range due to the punches creating powerful air pressure; capable of causing both internal and external damage. **'Roaring Thunder: Lightning Dragon's Strike'(鳴御雷: 雷竜の走 Narumikazuchi: Rairyū no Hashi): Jason engulfs his entire arm in lightning, which he then uses to punch his opponent causing a massive explosion; leaving him and his opponent in a large crater. This spell can also be used at long range. By punching the air, Jason creates a giant dragon made from pure lightning and fires it at his opponent, creating a large explosion and vaporizing anything in its path. Its his personal favorite Secret Art as well as his most used. **'Roaring Thunder: Electromagnetic Cannon'(鳴御雷: 電磁大砲 Narumikazuchi: Denji Taihō): Jason charges lots of electricity in his hand, which takes a chaotic look. Jason then creates a electromagnetic field around it, creating a sphere of compressed lightning. He then enlarges the sphere to massive proporsions. After inlarging it to a massive size, he attacks the opponent with it, creating a massive explosion capable of vaporizing anything caught in it. *'Dragon God's Black Panther'((竜神の黒豹 Ryūjin no Kurohyō): This is a spell Jason created after eating the lightning of a Lightning God Slayer. Jason charges a large amount of black lightning in his hand, which he then fires at the opponent in the shape of a large panther. The panther "devours" the opponent; thus, causing a large explosion of black lightning to erupt. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode(モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): Jason at some point gained the ability to consume fire. This allowed him to combine both fire and lightning to increase his destructive capabilities. This ability also has exceptional penetrative power. It is described to be similiar to Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, Jason is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on Jason's body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Jason of all his energy. However, he soon found a way around the strain on the body effect. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar'(雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Jason's alternate, fire-enhanced version of his Lightning Dragon's Roar. Jason gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist'(雷炎竜の鉄拳 Raienryū no Tekken): Jason's alternate version of his Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist. Jason engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being electrocuted after being struck, his opponent's are also burned. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer'(雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Jason engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Cloak'(雷炎竜の外套 Raienryū no Gaitō): Jason surrounds himself in both lightning and flame, giving him a cloak of sorts. This cloak amplifys both his speed and his strength. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision '(滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): **'Roaring Thunder: Lightning Flame Dragon's Strike'(鳴御雷: 雷炎竜の走 Narumikazuchi: Raienryū no Hashi): Jason charges his arm with lightning and fire and either punches the opponent; causing an explosion of lightning and flame, or he punches the air, creating a dragon of flame and lightning to fly towards the opponent. Dragon Force '(龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) ''Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu): This advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic allows Jason to turn his own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force increases Jason's power tremendously. It is the most powerful and final state Jason can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks and causes his body to cover in scales and his Magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. His scales are yellow and appear on his arms and face. He also gains claws on his hand and fangs on his teeth. His eyes also lose their pupils, becoming blank. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Jason can activate Dragon Force at any time, though he refrains from its use due to the amount of stress it causes on his body. In one case, he lost control and attacked anything in sight. *'''Hidden Lightning Form - Roaring Thunder: Dragon Fist(隠された雷書 - 鳴御雷: 竜拳 Kakusareta Kaminari-Sho - Narumikazuchi: Ryūken): Jason gathers a large amount of lightning and shapes it into a dragon. He then absorbs the lightning into his arm. He charges at the opponent at the speed of light, but instead of punching them, he disappears. In reality, he was sent to a realm of Eternano and Magic Energy. He then exits the realm and appears directly infront of the opponent. He then punches the opponent. The force and speed of the punch is so immense that it actually shreds apart the opponent's body, causing a large explosion of lightning to erupt. After use though, Jason completly runs out of energy. Transformation(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Jason has intermediate mastery over the use of Transformation, being able to change into different people, including their clothes and voice, and even being able to change his own gender. Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Despite Lightning Dragon Slayer magic being his signature Magic, he also knows some standard Lightning Magic spells that he read in books about Lightning Magic. *'''Lightning Pulse(雷パルス Kaminari Parusu): Jason puts his hands on a person's chest. He then uses a discharge of lightning to literally stop the person's heart. He can also use this to restart someone's heart. *'Magnetic Melting'(磁気融解 Jiki Yūkai): Using his Magic, Jason melts any metal he is touching and can reshape it into anything he desires. Gale Magic(強風魔法 Kyōfū Mahō): This Magic allows Jason to create thin beams of concentrated lightning and fire them at the opponent. Jason invented this Magic himself when he witnessed a Lightning Mage use a water spell with a lightning spell assisting it. *'Laser Circus'(レーザーサーカス Rēzāsākasu): Jason creates a thin shield of elecricity, which he then proceeds to fire multiple thin beams of concentrated lightning at his opponent. Jason can alter the direction of the beams, making it possible to strike multiple enemies at once. Jason can also increase the number of beam fired at the opponent. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): Jason states that he isn't very proficent in Sword Magic. Despite this claim, he is able to battle powerful swordsmen and be on the same level as them. His Sword Magic is personilized and allows him to charge electricity and lightning through his blade, allowing him to slice through objects with ease and inflict burn wounds as well. He can also extend the reach of his sword. Also by the use of telekinesis, he can summon his sword back to his hand if it were to ever get seporated from his hand. *'''Lightning Cut(雷集積 Kaminari Shūseki): Jason conducts electricity on his blade, which he then uses to cut his opponent with. The cut usually leaves the victim numb and unable to move, allowing Jason to use a finishing move. *'Lightning Lance'(雷槍 Kaminari Yari): This spell allows Jason to conduct electricity on his blade, which then extends to pierce opponents from long ranges. *'Lightning Wave'(雷波動 Kaminari Hadō): Jason conducts electricity from his blade, then he swings his sword, which creates a cresent wave of lightning at his opponent. This attack can cut multiple targets into pieces. *'Ichisenha'(一千刃 One Thousand Blades): Jason uses his sword to jab his opponent multiple times with such speed that it appears as a blur to others. Requip (換装 Kansō): Jason possesses a basic level of Requip, allowing him to Requip his sword, headphones, Armor, or mask at anytime. He also commonly uses this to change his clothes. Lightning Resistance: '''Due to his affinity to lightning, Jason can take, or even block, lightning based attacks without being injured. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, range attacks, Jason has mostly used unarmed combat to his advantage. His fighting style is offensive, straightfoward, and brutal; heavily relying on punches and kick coated with lightning. He's even known to use headbutts and palm strikes as well. He usually coats his arms and legs with lightning to amplify his strikes as well as propelling himself with lightning and using lightning strikes from the sky to support his fighting style. Master Swordsman Specialist: While using his Sword and Lightning Magic together, he has shown to be an exellent swordsman, combating even immensly skilled sword users. Immense Magic Power: 'Despite his age, Jason possesses immense amounts of Magic power, which usually takes the form of electricity. He can make it appear as simple sparks to a potent lightning aura around him which can destroy the surrounding area, mostly when hes enraged. He can even have sparks appear from his eyes and mouth. He is able to resist certain Magic such as Sleep Magic and Illusion Magic, even berating his opponent for using such pathetic magic against him. *'Second Origin Activation((二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reservesAny excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up.Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. When Jason uses this, his magic power increases to the point where low level mages fell as if they're getting crushed just by being near him. Immense Durability: Jason demonstrated a immense level of durability, being crashed into walls and taking powerful magic attacks with little to no injurys. He is able to take on multiple opponents and stand his ground without shows of injury or fratigue. Enchanced Strength: Jason possesses a large amount of strength, being able to carry large objects and opponents and even throw them away. He is also able to defeat low level dark mages with a single punch each. Enchanced Reflexes: Jason possesses swift reflexes, capable of dodging close-range attacks that could of possibly killed him. Enchanced Speed: Due to his lightning based abilities, he can close great distances in seconds and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Smell: As a Dragon Slayer, Jason has enchanced smell, being able to track down people and objects via scent. Enhanced Hearing: '''Jason has enchanced hearing, being able to listen to conversations from long distances. Equipment '''The Lightning Edge(雷端 Kaminari-tan): This is Jason's personal weapon of choice. It takes the appearance of a standard katana, but is also built with a lightning lacrima inside it, allowing it to conduct electricity through it, greatly enchancing its power. Magic Headphones: Jason also possesses Magic headphones. He often listens to rock and roll type music. '''Magic Pocket Watch: '''Jason was given a magical pocket watch by Haeos. What it does is currently unknown. Quotes Trivia *Jason's Stats are listed here: *He is based off of '''Edward Elric '''from the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series. *He was born on Aprill 22, also known as Earth Day. *Jason's 1st battle theme is Down by Thousand Foot Krutch. *According to the author: **Jason's hobby is fighting, sleeping, and eating. **Jason's favorite food is Ramen. Jason has no dislike with food. **Jason has a love for fighting other Dragon Slayers as well as God Slayers **Jason's Favorite Phrase is "I'll never bow until im 6 feet under", in reference to his first battle theme.